


The Wincest Orchestra

by retsehcniwnaed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Stanford Era, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retsehcniwnaed/pseuds/retsehcniwnaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of song-based wincest and weecest drabble fics. Rated E for possible future entries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay- Rihanna

_All along it was a fever  
A cold sweat, hot-headed believer_

"Dean," Sam swallowed, staring sadly into Dean's face. "Dean, please--"

"Please, what Sammy! You're leavin'! You're goin' to California to become a fancy-pants lawyer, and you're leavin' me here with dad! What else is there to say?"

"Come with me."

"And do what? Sneak in your carry-on bag? Live under your bed? Eat your leftovers that you bring back from the cafeteria?"

"We'll get an apartment. You and me, and-and we'll live together, without Dad--"

"And what am I supposed to do? Twiddle my thumbs 'til you get outta class? Or am I supposed to cook and clean? Is the apron gonna be a birthday gift or a housewarming present?"

_I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"_

"What do you **WANT** Dean?" Sam asked him, setting his duffel bag on the ground and opening his arms. "You paid for the applications! You drove me to the bus stop! What do you want?"

_He said, "If you dare, come a little closer."_

Maybe it was grief, or maybe Dean was just stupid, but suddenly he was throwing himself Sam, burrowing his hands into his long, stupid hair, and kissing his stupid, perfect mouth. When he pulled away, they were both breathing heavily, but Dean just felt more rage spark inside of him as Sam touched his own lips with his fingers.

_Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know._

"Dean--"

"Can it, Sammy. That's what I wanted, you asked." He straightened his leather jacket, burying his fists into the pockets.

_Not really sure how to feel about it._  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way. 

Dean stared angrily at Sam, as Sam just stared dazedly back. That's what he got for just laying one on him? Jesus, punch me, scream at me, walk away, kiss me back, he thought, but don't just friggin' stare at me!

Sam was still speechless, and Dean was about to call ot quits when Sam finally spoke. "What do you want, Dean?"

Like it wasn't obvious.

_I want you to stay._

"I want whatever you want, Sammy." No, not true! His mind screamed at him. Not this time! Not if what he wants is to leave!

"I want you to leave Dad. The family business. I want you to get away from it, I want you to come with me..."

_It's not much of a life you're living.  
It's not just what you take--it's giving._

"You've done so much for me, my whole life. Let me do this one thing for you. Let me take you away." Sam stepped forward, but Dean stepped back. He still couldn't believe it. He acted like the kiss never happened.

_Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know._

"Dean don't do this..." Sam's voice broke, and Dean forced himself not to comfort him. Maybe he was being selfish, but he deserved five selfish moments out of 22 years, right?

_Not really sure how to feel about it._  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way. 

Dean had all of Sam's body language memorized, and right now he was screaming with insecurity and and pain. Dean changed his mind. He wasn't allowed to be selfish is his selfishness hurt his brother.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked, an a loud clap of thunder sounded above them.

_I want you to stay._

"Didn't want you goin' to college, and never been kissed." He joked, laughing at the ground. He watched as the grass swayed in the elevating wind. He couldn't tell Sam now. He heard air brakes behind him.

The bus pulled up just then, stopping right next to them, doors swinging open like arms, reaching for Sam and Sam was taking the bait, picking his bag up and hoisting it over his shoulder.

"I guess, this is good-bye."

Dean could already feel the pain lancing through his chest, a deep resonating loss filling him to the brim. He hugged Sam, clutching the back of his shirts he did so.

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, the reason I hold on  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, 'cause I need this hole gone._

Sam boarded as soon as he stepped away from Dean. He didn't look at Dean once, and the windows were too shaded for Dean to see inside once Sam was on.

As the bus pulled away, took his whole heart with it.

_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_

Dean turned to the pole bearing the BUS STOP sign and punched it, hissing as metal met bone, and blood dripped to the ground. Sam hadn't even been bothered that he was leaving. Not in the least.

_'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving._

 

He hadn't realized the sun had been swallowed entirely by storm clouds, and the first heavy raindrops were starting to fall from the sky. He looked up, and a drop of cold water splashed onto his forehead.

And it was as if that drop of water knocked the sense back into him.

He jumped into the open window of the Impala, started the engine with a roar and didn't even worry himself with a seatbelt as he raced towards the bus. It didn't take him long to find.

The rain was pouring heavily now. Loud thunder and heavy rain pounded his ear drums, and maybe that was to blame for the wreckless move he made drifting his car out in front of the bus to stop it.  
"Dean?" Sam was shouting.over the rainfall, his head poking out of the door. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I want you to stay!" He shouted.

Sam walked down the steps and onto the sodden highway, walking towards Dean, "What?"

"I want," Dean grabbed him by the collar and pulled Sam's mouth to his, "You," he mouthed Sam's jaw, "To stay."

"That's all you had to say," Sam sighed, wrapping his arms around Dean and kissing him back.  



	2. All-American Boy - Steve Grand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly explicit

_Ripped Jeans, only drinks whiskey_  
I find him by the fire while his girl was getting frisky, oh  
I say we go this road tonight 

Sam nurses his red solo cup, trying not to focus on the way Dean's eyes kept falling to the brunette's chest, and how her hands can't seem to stay off of him. Not like Sam could blame her, but it made him sour.

He tried staring instead at the dancing yellow bonfire in the center of their little get-together, or the two chicks making out on the bench beside him, but it was useless. He tried not focusing on how jealous he was of his brother's girlfriend.

But this girl--Lisa, he thinks her name might be--she doesn't get to sleep in the same room with Dean every night. She doesn't get to come home to a shirtless Dean, mischievous smile on his face, or go out riding with adventurous Dean, nor does she even get to talk to the **REAL** Dean. Probably never will. She's known him, what, a month?

_He smiles, his arms around her.But his eyes are holdin' me, just a captive to his wonder, oh  
I say we go this road tonight_

Dean is looking at him, proud grin stretching his face as maybe-Lisa-maybe-not holds him around the middle, kissing his shoulder, moaning as if the taste could bring her to her knees. Sam imagines it could. Dean mouths, 'I'm in love with her' over her head, and Sam's happy for him, really, but he hates Lisa with a fiery passion. He wants to be the only tall, tan, lanky form draped over Dean like a blanket. He wants to be the only one whose lips are allowed to touch his rough skin.

_Now I know that that's your girl, I mean no disrespect  
The way that shirt hugs you chest boy, I just won't forget_

Sam's a little more than drunk, and Whisky makes him horny, so he can't be blamed for the way he stares at Dean like a lion stares at a gazelle, licking his lips and biting into them. Dean can hardly notice him, though. Not with Sugar Tits hanging off him like tinsel on a christmas tree.

_I'll be sittin' here, drinking my whiskey  
I won't say goodnight unless I think ya might miss me_

Sam yawns, and Dean yells over the music, "Go get some sleep, Sammy! I'll hold down the fort!" Sam shook his head, taking another long pull of his drink.

_Oh, be my All-American boy tonight_  
Where everyday's the 4th of July  
It's alright, alright 

They were in this exact field when they were kids, setting off fireworks in 1996, the year dad didn't come home. He can't look at the grass, the trees, even the sky without thinking of Dean's body pressed tightly to his, too firm and hot to be brotherly. 

He lookes at Dean again, who, despite having a girl's hand down his pants, was staring at Sam like it was Sam's hand. Lips apart, glistening, breathing heavily, and he could have sworn he mouthed his name.

_And we can keep this up 'til the morning light_  
And you can hold me deep in your eyes  
It's alright, alright 

Sam palms himself subconsciously, watching Dean's face as it relaxed in pleasure. He tried his best to block out Lisa's face and tried to just have this moment with Dean, but it was difficult once Dean turned and fiercely kissed her. Sam sighed. "Why can't you just be mine," he mumbled.

_So be my, be my  
My All-American boy_

It's been three months since the graduation bonfire, and Sam and Dean haven't once brought anything up that happened there. Which was unlike Dean, normally he'd take any opportunity to brag about getting laid or getting drunk but not this time. And that was just fine with Sam. He wondered is Dean remembered Sam touching himself to him. His cheeks burned with the memory.

_Ripped jeans, tight shirt_  
He lights a cigarette you know I'm glad that she can't stand it, oh  
I drink the moonlight from his eyes 

All they do is fight, and Sam rolls his eyes from the backseat of the Impala as she screams at him about smoking. How Dean is still with her, he'll never know, but it frustrates the shit out of him.

Sam must not have been paying much attention, though, because a few minutes later they're pulling up at Lisa's house and she climbs out, slamming the door behind her.

"You takin' shotgun or what, Sammy, let's go," Dean rushed him, and Sam quickly unsnapped his seatbelt.

_Now hold there, just a moment_  
I want to take this in now we don't need no photo of it, no  
We should go this road tonight 

They drive for hours while Dean cools down, and when they finally stop, it's darker than midnight and Sam doesn't recognize where they are. Normally, that might make him nervous, but not with Dean. He was always safe with Dean.

They both climbed out of the car wordlessly, Sam heading towards the hood and Dean going towards the trunk. He produces a bottle of whiskey, holding it out to Sam, who takes it gladly. They lay together on the hood, passing the bottle betwen them.

_Now I know that that's your girl, and I don't give a damn  
She's been cursin' and cryin', she don't know what she has_

"Why do you stay with her?" Sam asked, when over half of the bottle was gone. Dean sighed, rubbing his face with one hand. "I dunno, Sammy. It's hard to explain."

"Bet I can keep up."

Dean looked at him then, moistening his lips with his soft, pink tongue, hard green eyes piercing Sam's. Sam was intimidated by the gaze, but refused to look away. Anticipation was coiled tight in his gut, and he was ready for it to spring.

_So I'll be, sittin' here, tryin' hold down my whiskey  
You tell your girl good night cause somebody'd like to kiss me_

Somehow, through the faze of whisky and hormones, Sam realizes Dean's mouth is on his own amd he responds automatically. Melting against the good of the car, his lips trying to devour his brother's. Dean groans, getting up on his elbows and knees without breaking the kiss, amd wedging a thigh between Sam's.

_Be my All-American boy tonight_  
Where everyday's the 4th of July  
It's alright, alright 

It was more than alright. Sam had always thought 'seeing fireworks' was some stupid, literary tool used to describe a kiss between two people who were attracted to one another, but this waa so much more than that. Sam was seeing stars, and between the liquor and Dean's hips rolling dangerously into his, he was dizzy from them.

_And we can keep this up 'til the morning light_  
And you can hold me deep in your eyes  
It's alright, alright 

Dean pulled Sam's shirt off of him, throwing it to the ground and Dean was shirtless soon after, and Sam couldn't remember if he had done that or not. Dean rolled one of Sam's nipple between his fingers and Sam keened, arching against Dean needfully, digging his fingers into Dean's arms.

Sam opened his eyes to look at Dean's face, and it seemed Dean had already had that idea. Their eyes met, and suddenly Sam was more sure of what they were doing than he ever had been in his deepest fantasies.

_So be my, be my  
All-American boy_

"So break up with her." Sam breathed, begging Dean with his eyes. "Be mine. Please." Dean nodded, his lips finding the pulse point under Sam's ear.

_Of all the girls and boys to look my way_  
Ain't no body ever hit me this way  
So won't you come back with me  
And lay with me a while 

"You, uh...wanna...get somewhere more comfortable?" Sa thoufht he'd been attracted to Dean before, but this...this nervous Dean, guarded Dean, that was sonething he could fall in love with over and over again.

_I'm gonna wrestle you out of them clothes  
Leave that beautiful body exposed_

In a mess of limbs and lips, they found their way to the back seat, the rest of their clothes discarded on the cold ground outside. The windows were already fogging up, but neither of the boys seemed to mind. Dean's cock aligned itself perfectly with Sam's, and Dean was rolling his hips like a fucking porn star.

All the skin' on skin, and the heat, and the emotion was almost too much for Sam.

"Dean, I'm gonna--"

"Come for me, baby boy. It's okay."

_And you can have my heart and my soul and my body  
Oh be mine_

Sam came, hard. White stripes of come painting the space between them. When he was coming down, he realizes he'd been chanting, 'mine, mine, mine, mine,' and his eyes widened, cheeks darkened.

Dean chuckled, his own cock wilting againt Sam, and he was faintly aware of two messes on his stomach. "Yours." Dean whispered.

_Be my All-American boy tonight_  
Baby you light my fire  
I'll make you feel alright, alright  
And we can keep this up 'til the morning light  
And you can hold me deep in your eyes 

They laid like that for a long time, just wrapped in each other's arms. Their cooling come pressed between them, but neither Winchester minded the mess one bit. "I'm yours too, Dean. Always have been." Dean smiled, raising up to lazily kiss Sam's lips.

 

_It's alright, alright_  
So be my, be my   
Just, be my, be my  
My All-American boy 


End file.
